User talk:Mp3c
Mp3c, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — RA 1 23:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Images Policy The image you recently uploaded, File:Samus from Metroid Other M.jpg was uploaded in violation of the images policy, which encourages not uploading a duplicate file. I can tell you were not aware of this, and so I am letting you off. The image that your upload was a duplicate of can be found on the Zero Suit page. I thank you for this contribution, but please, keep this in mind. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. mp3c 04:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Um, mp3c? I'd make your signature link to your contribs, talk, blog, and user, if you like. It'll make all of this searching a lot easier. 04:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay... ① for Log Book mp3c at 04:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I mean, if I were you, I'd make your sig contain links to your blog, email user, talk page, contribs, user page, and any subpages. 23:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I like being unnoticed... Press ❶ for Log Book mp3c at 00:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) File Licensing You didn't identify the licensing for some of the images you uploaded. All images of metroid must be properly tagged with the Fair Use template. If you don't go back and add the template your files WILL be deleted. See Wikitroid:Images#Fair Use/Full Copyright. If you are using the Rich Text Editor/What You See Is What You Get Editor rather than the code based editor, you must click add template above the edit box and search for Fairuse. I recommend you use to upload images as it asks for the License, so you don't have to go back and add it later unlike while adding it while editting another page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, in case you are trying to do it by reuploading the images, if you already uploaded the image, you must simply edit the image page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) New Play Control: Other M That might actually be beneficial. Sylux X 19:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC)